Une vie sombre et fragile
by letempsdesroses
Summary: Bella vit avec ses parents Charlie et Renée et également avec son frère James, dans un petit village éloigné de tout. Bella accablé par une grave maladie, une tumeur aux poumons qui se repent maintenant sur son foie. Même ses médicaments ne l'aide pas à se soulager. Son frère est toute sa vie, mais Bella n'est pas au bout de ses peines quand elle va découvrir un monde horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Kidnapping.

_PDV de Bella. _

C'était un Samedi matin de Décembre, la neige tomber déjà dans ce petit village loin et éloigné de tout. Il faisait un froid de canard surtout pour moi, déjà qu'en temps normal je suis une vraie frileuse à cause de mon poids de plume, 50 kilos toute mouillée apparemment ! Mon frère me le répétait tout le temps, des fois il me forçait même à manger. Évidemment, lui il avait un appétit d'ours, il me surprenait de jour en jour. C'est une journée comme les autres, banale mais splendide. Il y avait un peu de soleil et beaucoup de neige. Mon frère était partit voir sa petite copine de l'autre côté du village, ah l'amour ! Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu et que je ne connaîtrais jamais sûrement. Ma mère, elle, était en train de préparer le dîner tandis que mon père terminait son service du matin. A part mes quelques nausées, je me sentais particulièrement bien ce matin, une chance, cela me permettra de côtoyer un peu la neige dans le jardin. J'adorais ce blanc qui recouvrait toute les voitures et toutes les routes, c'était magnifique mais la plus part du temps, on m'interdisait de sortir. Après manger, je pourrais donc faire un tour dans le jardin avec la permission de ma mère, qui allait être la seule à me garder. Elle s'inquiéter beaucoup de mon état de santé comme toutes les personnes de ma famille, et sincèrement, ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur de les voir souffrir ainsi par ma faute. Je m'en voulais terriblement.

Le dîner se passa très bien, comme d'habitude James mangeait avec une rapidité déconcertante tout ça pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je mangeais très peu, mon estomac me faisait réellement souffrir dès que j'avalais quelque chose mais je gardais le silence car j'avais vraiment envie de me balader un peu dans la neige.

- Bella mange tes pommes de terre, me dis mon frère en fronçant ses sourcils, arrête de faire du tri et mange tu en as besoin et tu le sais, ça facilitera la prise de tes médicaments de cette après midi, s'il te plait.

- Ton frère à raison, rajouta mon père la bouche pleine en même temps tel père tel fils comme ont dit.

Ma mère ne prit pas la peine de relever ses remarques comprenant très bien que ce n'était pas facile pour moi cette situation et d'ailleurs moi non plus, je ne relevais pas leur remarques, à force d'habitude peut être. Mais tout de même, je terminais mon assiette pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de mon frère, pas aujourd'hui. A peine une heure après, ma mère était occupée à la vaisselle, mon père lui partit au travail de nouveau tandis que mon frère courait vers la maison voisine, ce qui me fit rire de le voir si heureux, tel un gamin. Enfin était venu mon moment préférer, celui ou j'allais enfin sortir de chez moi, pour respirer l'air frais. Malgré ma fatigue, je m'habillais chaudement d'une grosse veste et d'une écharpe ainsi que d'un bonnet même, car si jamais j'attrapais froid ou n'importe quoi d'autres, mon état s'aggraverait encore plus.

- Maman je sors un peu dans le jardin ! Criai-je alors dans l'entrée tandis que j'étais en train de mettre mes chaussures.

- Oui, mon ange, dit-elle alors, mais fais bien attention et ne tarde pas, tu as compris ?

Bien évidemment, je levais les yeux au ciel en retenant un léger soupire, car cette inquiétude constante devenait de plus en plus pesante.

- Oui, je te le promets. Je vais juste prendre l'air. J'en ai réellement besoin, j'étouffe un peu maman.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende compte du fait que je n'étais pas non plus en sucre, déjà qu'avec mon frère c'était compliqué de lui faire entendre raison alors si ma mère prenait exemple sur lui, j'allais sans doute perdre la tête.

Une fois dehors, dans notre beau jardin mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec la neige ce qui me fit sourire largement telle une petite enfant. Quel bonheur de sentir un sentiment de liberté. Très lentement pour ne pas me fatiguer d'avantage, je marchais dans le jardin, rejoignant la forêt juste à nos côtés. Mes doigts parcouraient les arbres pleins de neige, ce qui me fit frissonner. C'était une sensation étrange mais très agréable.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, cela faisait déjà 1h30 à peu près que j'étais dehors d'après l'heure sur mon portable, je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils quand je remarquai que j'étais allé un peu trop loin dans cette forêt que je ne connaissais pas. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade légèrement inquiète et mon estomac me faisait un peu mal. Je regardais autour de moi, décidant de faire demi-tour pour être sûr de retrouver mon chemin. Cette forêt ne m'inspirer rien de bon, en réalité, tous les endroits que je ne connaissais pas me faisais vraiment peur, surtout que je n'étais jamais sortit sans mon frère. Je tournais en rond, tout les endroits ce ressembler dans cette foutu forêt. Les arbres étaient semblable, la neige recouvrait tout et surtout les bruits, oh oui les bruits étaient assez flippant. Peut être que je devenais folle ? Peut être qu'il fallait que je prenne mes médicaments assez rapidement, parce que là je perdais un peu la tête.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix tandis le froid commençait réellement à se faire sentir. Mes mains tremblaient ainsi que mes lèvres qui devaient déjà être bleu ! J'avais bien entendu penser à essayer d'appeler ma mère, mais aucun raison ici. Je portais la poisse avec moi, tous le monde me le disais. En plus d'être maladroite bien sûr. Je du marchais peut être une bonne demi heure, ne sachant pas ou aller. Peut être que si je criais ? Ou alors peut être je devrais rester là assise et attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Ma mère devait déjà s'inquiéter. Oh la pauvre.. Je lui avais promis de ne pas traîner trop loin. Je commençais à m'en vouloir réellement. Soudainement, un craquement se fit entendre juste derrière, je me retournais vivement en poussant un léger cris et se fut le trou noir. Je ne sentais plus aucun membre de mon corps. Je cru sentir que ma tête cogna violemment ce qui ressembla à une pierre et puis plus rien. Le vide. Le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Découverte d'un monde.

_PDV de Bella. _

Pourquoi je ne voyais rien ? Mais que ce passait-il ? Ma tête me faisait effroyablement mal comme si on tapait dessus violemment. Mon estomac me menaça de nausées une fois de plus. Lentement trop lentement je commençais à ressentir chaque membre de mon corps. Qui d'ailleurs était très douloureux. Je n'arrivai pas encore à ouvrir mes yeux, et ma gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Je touchais de mes doigts un sol froid et dur, du bêton ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Peu agréable. Je me décidais enfin à regarder mon environnement même si je crois que je n'avais pas envie de savoir où j'étais. Doucement, j'ouvris mes yeux et je poussai un cri d'effroi. Tout était noir, très sombre je ne voyais presque rien, juste je remarquais les murs autour de moi, on aurait dit une prison. Il n'y avait vraiment rien, la pièce était vide. J'étais seule. Mais que m'était-il arrivé ? Je rassemblais toute mon énergie à me rappeler de ce qui a pu se passer. Je me trouvais dans une forêt et j'avais eu peur. Oh ! Je me suis fait enlever ! Je ne vois aucune autre réponse. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne connaissais personne, je ne sortais jamais. Est-ce peut-être quelqu'un qui se venge de mon père ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois que mon père a des ennemis à cause de son travail. Tant bien que mal j'essayai tout de même de me redresser mais très vite je fus retenu.. par une chaîne ? Mes pieds étaient attachés par une chaîne, une grosse chaîne. Autant dire que la peur prit possession de mon corps, je tentais malgré tout de tirer sur les chaînes et je remarquai en même temps qu'il ne me rester plus que mon soutiens gorge et ma culotte. J'avais étais déshabillée ? Est-ce un cauchemar ?

- A l'aide ! Criai-je malgré ma gorge qui me torturait de douleur depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je ne savais pas où je pouvais être, quel heure est-il, ou même encore depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Mon corps me criait d'essayer de m'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas. En plus de ça, je n'avais pas la force de me battre ou même de criais une nouvelle fois. Mes paupières voulaient se refermaient pour que je parte une nouvelle fois dans un lourd sommeil. Mes médicaments ? Il me fallait mes médicaments ? Je ne pourrais pas survivre, la douleur sera horrible, je ne tiendrais pas quelques jours sans ces derniers. Si seulement je pouvais au moins parler à quelqu'un, savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Je vous en prie.. Essayai-je de dire un peu plus fort espérant que quelqu'un se manifeste. J'écoutais le moindre bruit qu'il pourrait y avoir dernière cette porte noir bien abîmée. Je restais couchée sur ce sol, complètement étalée et dénudée surtout. Il faisait froid, mes jambes commençaient à trembler légèrement ainsi que mes mains, mais je me demandais si c'était à cause du froid ou de ma maladie. Une porte claqua violemment, mais d'où venais ce bruit ? Il me fit sursauter. Il y avait des personnes ici, je n'étais pas seule ! Non.

- Au secours ! Je suis là ! Aidé moi, je vous en prie ! M'époumonai-je alors en me redressant doucement sur mes genoux. J'avais même quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, tellement la peur et l'inconnu ce faisait ressentir. Je priais sincèrement pour qu'on me sorte d'ici, qu'on me ramène enfin à ma famille. Mon frère me manquait et ma mère.. Oh mon dieu. Mais sortait moi d'ici. Personne n'entra dans cette pièce. Mais bordel, pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un ! Pitié.. Aidé moi ! Dis-je comme je pouvais avant de me mettre à tousser violemment, mon front maintenant posé sur le sol alors que ma toux ne passait pas, elle était assez violente car crier n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Cela demandé trop d'air pour mes poumons.

Un violent bruit me sortit de mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrait enfin et la lumière me fit même mal aux yeux. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, alors que je murmurai :

- Aidé moi.. Je suis attachée.., dis-je encore une fois tout en étant très gênée de me retrouver en petite tenue devant un inconnu, car à sa silhouette je pu remarquer que c'était un homme.

- Alors ma belle, réveillé ? Dit-il sur un ton moqueur et plutôt sadique qui me glaça le sang. Soudainement, je reculai sur les fesses de plus vite possible contre le mur derrière moi. Je fronce mes sourcils, alors que ma respiration s'accélérer de plus en plus.

- C'est… C'est vous qui m'avais emmené ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Laisser moi partir.. Je vous en prie.., pleurai-je presque contre ce mur froid alors que je ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine, tremblant de peur, de froid.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop, ferme là, sale chienne. Dit-il méchamment, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi rapidement, pour détacher ma chaîne du mur avec une clé puis il tira sur cette chaîne comme une laisse avec un chien et il me traîna hors de cette pièce par les pieds donc rapidement, glissant sur le sol sur les fesses. Mes doigts s'accrochaient dans le sol en espérant l'arrêtant, tout en me mettant à crier de peur, une peur si grande que je cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- NON ! Hurlai-je alors que nous traversions des couloirs, comme une grande maison rempli de pièces et de couloirs. Il marchait tellement rapidement, que parfois que je me prenais les murs, ou quelques objets poser au sol.

Peu de temps après, il s'arrêta. Je relevai donc mon visage du sol et j'observais cette grande pièce, qui ressemblait à un salon je crois. Des canapés, de grands tableaux, des meubles anciens très anciens. Je vis une femme nettoyer le sol, me regardant avec une sorte de désespoirs dans les yeux.

-Aidé moi.. Murmurai-je difficilement pour cette femme, qui détourna rapidement son regard. Elle semblait avoir si peur et mon calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là, cet homme continua de me traîner dans une autre pièce. Cette fois ci, on s'arrêta dans une salle de bain, puisqu'il y avait une baignoire.

- Bien, tu vas prendre un bain pour laver ton corps dégueulasse puis tu m'attendras ici, sans bouger parce que sinon je te jure que tu vas regretter et ne crie pas parce que tu vas regretter d'avoir ouvert ta gueule quand je te mettrais ma queue dans ta bouche, me dit-il alors qu'il vint attraper mes cheveux pour me redresser, debout, face à lui. Il avait les cheveux bruns, long et la peau mate, même noir, il avait des yeux si rouge, mon dieu je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je n'osai pas répondre, je fis juste un mouvement de tête. Après m'avoir regardé longuement, l'homme quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je n'envisageai même pas de sortir, je n'avais aucune chance et de plus mon corps refuserait un effort de plus. J'étais seule, face à cette baignoire, complètement perdue et choquée par la situation.

* * *

DES REVIEWS POUR LA SUITE ?_ Donner moi vos impressions. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Appréhension.

_PDV de Bella_

Sous les ordres de cet homme donc, je retirai mon soutiens gorge et ma petite culotte et l'envie de pleurer se fit encore plus pressante. Je fermais mes yeux quelques minutes, inspirant le plus d'air possible alors que mon cœur me faisait mal à tambouriner aussi vite. Lentement, je me mis assise dans cette baignoire et mes doigts s'accrochaient sur les rebords. Silencieusement, j'essayai de faire partir mon mal aise parce que là, ma tête me tournait vraiment et mes nausées reprirent de plus belle. Je me penche au-dessus de la baignoire et je vomi sur le sol, alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. A la fin, je crachai même du sang tout en toussant violemment.

-Au secours.. Murmurai-je les yeux clos, penchait en avant. Certes, c'était vraiment horrible de faire ça, mais mon corps ne me permettait pas de me retenir. Mes mains tremblantes se dirigèrent vers mon visage rougie et mouillait par les larmes. Je lavai mon corps comme il me laver demander avec une lenteur exagérer. Ensuite, je sorti enfin de cette baignoire, ne marchant pas dans mon vomi et le sang puis je m'assis au sol, lourdement. M'entourant comme je pouvais d'une serviette. Ma respiration était saccadé, trop rapide comme quand je fais une crise de panique. Oh non, pas ça ! Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait ici. Je restai là, inerte et silencieuse.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau alors je posai mon regard fatigué et éteint sur la personne qui était maintenant présente. Un autre homme, plus beau mais plus jeune. Cheveux blond en pétard mais cette fois des yeux dorés, magnifique.

-Non.. Je suis fatiguée.. Je vous en prie.., gémis-je lentement alors que je prenais mon visage entre mes mains. Je voulais disparaître, ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix bon sang. Le jeune ne prit pas la peine de répondre et voyant le désastre que j'avais causé, il attrapa mes cheveux, _non mais franchement quelle méthode_ ! Il me traîna dans une autre pièce alors que je me débrouillais pour que ma serviette reste autour de mon corps.

- Mais pourquoi faite vous ça ? Pleurai-je une fois de plus, alors que je traverse encore les mêmes couloirs effrayant avant qu'il ne me balance dans cette pièce froide et noir. _Putain, non._

- Qui ta amené ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement alors qu'il fermait la porte une fois qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieure avec moi. Je fus surprise, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un ici s'adresse réellement à moi, d'une manière à peu près normal disons nous.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans la forêt.. Je me suis perdue et je.. C'est.. C'était un homme noir avec des yeux tellement rouge.. Murmurai-je complètement perdue et un peu désarçonnée par sa question.

- Laurent.. Murmura-t-il sûrement pour lui-même alors qu'il gardait une expression grave sur le visage comme si il était préoccupé, c'est lui qui ta demander de prendre un bain ?

- Oui.. Je.. Je devais l'attendre dans la salle de bain une fois.. une fois propre.. Oh ! Laisser moi rentrer chez moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne te dirais rien.. ! S'il vous plaît.. Je.. Je n'ai rien fait, si c'est un problème avec mon père on arrangera sa, ou de l'argent on vous donnera ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi partir.. par pitié.. Sanglotai-je vraiment à bout de toute cette histoire. J'étais à genoux au sol, alors que mes mains cachés mon visage et sécher mes larmes.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais je demande pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, alors que tu n'aies pas une menace pour notre espèce. Ton nom, je te prie. Dit-il toujours aussi froidement, sans bouger, debout devant cette fichu porte, à me regarder comme si de rien était.

- Allez-vous faire voir.. Murmurai-je pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, il était comme l'autre, tous des malades, MAIS LAISSER MOI EN PAIX ! Criai-je de plus belle et bien sûr ceci me fit toussait violemment, crachant encore une fois du sang au passage.

L'homme ne bougea toujours pas, restant devant moi impassible.

-Pourquoi as-tu vomi ? Et tu crache du sang, tu fais quoi là ? Dit-il sèchement alors qu'il s'avançait un peu vers moi. Soudainement, prise d'un élan de rage sûrement je lui crachai dessus. Mon front se posa sur le sol et mon corps m'abandonna lentement. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Mon pouls diminua une fois de plus beaucoup trop lentement. Je senti soudainement mon corps tremblait et là je su que c'était ma maladie qui prenait le dessus. Le jeune homme attrapa mes cheveux sûrement pour me regarder mais moi je sentais juste le sang qui s'échappait de mes lèvres enflés et mes yeux restaient clos, tombant complètement dans un trou noir, abandonnant, rendant les armes.

De nouveau, je senti mon corps quelque peu meurtri par ma maladie et il me faisait sérieusement mal, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir. Cette fois ci, quand j'ouvris les yeux je me retrouvais dans une pièce très éclairée. Je tentai de bouger mais en vain. Je regardai mes poignets et je vis qu'ils étaient attachés, j'étais sur une sorte de table froide en métallique sûrement, même mes chevilles étaient attachées ! La panique m'envahi, surtout que la lumière juste en face de mon visage m'éblouissait et m'empêcher donc de voir le reste de la pièce.

-Oh secours ! Criai-je dans la panique mais je regrettai bien vite mes paroles quand je reçu une claque, sur ma joue déjà endolorie.

-Mais tu ne vas pas fermer ta gueule sale chienne ! Dit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien, celle du premier homme noir, euh.. Laurent devait-il s'appeler. Très agréable encore une fois.

- Edward m'a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais sûrement malade comme tu vomissais et cracher du sang, petite chieuse par ta faute, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles, il était hors de lui ! Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule, je me serais bien amusé avec toi puis je t'aurais tué et il n'aurait jamais connu ton existence pauvre chienne. Dit-il sévèrement alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur mes lèvres tout en les entrant fortement dans ma bouche, et un haut de cœur me parcouru. _Dégoutant._

- Laisser moi.. Je veux partir, s'il vous plait.. Suppliai-je encore une fois, espérant tout au fond de moi que ces hommes prendraient conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais en vain.

- Tu la ferme ouais ? Tu ne reverras jamais le soleil ma belle. Dit-il sur un ton amusé et moqueur. Moi il me donnait juste envie de vomir ce connard. Prétentieux en plus de ça.

La porte s'ouvrit mais je n'arrivai pas à voir qui était là puis que j'étais attachée sur cette table. Je soupirai en essayant de calmer les douleurs de mon corps, si jamais ils connaissaient ma maladie je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient me faire. Peut-être me tueraient-ils ?

-Que lui fais-tu encore Laurent ? Tu appelles sa rechercher une quelconque maladie avec tes doigts dans sa bouche là ? Dit Edward sur un ton terne alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour éloigner cette lumière de mes yeux. Je pu donc le regarder dans les yeux en gardant le silence, et soutenant son regard. Il ne me faisait pas peur, je suis plus forte que ça.

-C'est cette chienne-là, elle n'arrête pas de supplier, de parler et sérieux elle me brise les couilles. Puis tu me saoule, j'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ait un souci ou pas, je veux juste m'amuser après je la tue et on en parle plus ! Dit Laurent vraiment énervé par la situation et je sursautai légèrement quand il abattit ses poings sur la table.

-C'est pour ça que tu la kidnapper ? Pour te la faire et la tuer ? La torturait ? Et depuis quand tu fais des choses comme ça toi ? Père le sait ? Il sera furieux quand il va l'apprendre. Dit Edward à son tour véritablement énervé à première vue. Mais comment ça me prendre, me tuer, s'amusait ? Ils parlaient comme si je n'étais pas là et ça en devenait vraiment frustrant. J'étais morte de peur et malheureusement pour moi alors que je voulais me faire toute petite, ma maladie me trahi une nouvelle fois alors que du sang couler de mes lèvres et de mon nez. Mes membres commençaient à trembler sur cette table froide et mon cœur battait la chamade. Et les deux hommes ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer malheureusement.

- Putain mais qu'elle est chiante cette chienne, il fallait que j'en prenne une dérangé en plus de ça ! Et non, père ne saura rien parce que tu vas fermer ta gueule Edward ! Je fais ce que je veux, occupe de toi de tes affaires, va te trouver des meufs à torturait et laisse-moi tranquille. Cria Laurent hors de lui apparemment mais moi je n'arrivai plus à suivre, je commençai à suffoquer. Une crise ? Oui sans aucun doute.

- Sors d'ici Laurent tout de suite. On en reparla plus tard, Jasper souhaite te voir assez rapidement. Alors rend toi utile pour une fois. S'exprima enfin Edward et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me senti légèrement soulagée que l'autre fou furieux quitte cette pièce. Mon regard se posa alors sur Edward, alors que j'étais en train de perdre pied.

- Tu es dans un sale état toi. Murmura-t-il tout en fronçant ses sourcils, dit moi ce que tu as et peut être alors je te porterais mon aide.

- Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Murmurai-je alors que mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul, perdant conscience une nouvelle fois, tant mon corps était épuisé. Je toussais légèrement, douloureusement.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui, dit-il et cela sonna comme une révélation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Incompréhension.

_PDV de Bella_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout lui dire serait lui donner la possibilité de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je voulais juste être libre, et peut-être qu'en suppliant chaque jour quelqu'un me laisserais partir d'ici même si ma lueur d'espoir diminué un peu plus chaque minutes.

- Je.. Je suis malade.. Suffoquai-je tout doucement mes yeux à demi clos, j'ai.. j'ai une tumeur aux poumons et au foie j'ai besoin.. de mes médicaments, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir..

Apparemment cette révélation ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir, peut-être qu'il espérait quelque chose de plus facile à gérer mais bon, je n'allais pas mentir encore un peu plus.

- Bien.. Soupira-t-il, c'est vraiment un problème alors parce que tant que Laurent n'en aura pas fini avec toi, je ne pourrais rien faire évidemment que je suis contre ses méthodes pour s'amusait et s'occupait, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il t'a choisi. L'odeur de ton sang est tout simplement unique. Tu sens si bon.. La tentation devait être trop forte quand il ta trouver dans cette forêt. A-t-il prit de ton sang ?

_Mais de quoi il parlait ce grand malade ?_ Je ne comprenais rien, mon sang sentait bon ? Mais ils avaient complètement perdu la tête.

- Je.. Je ne comprends pas, laissez-moi.. Sanglotai-je tandis que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mon visage endolori.

- Nous sommes des vampires, dit-il alors tout naturellement, lui et son clan sont des vampires qui se nourrisse d'humain mais moi et ma famille nous nous nourrissons seulement de sang animal, disons que nous respectons un peu plus la nature humaine. Je suis ici contre mon gré et je n'ai pas le choix de me comporter parfois comme un salaud, à force de rester ici j'ai dû boire du sang humain et cela m'a complètement changé. Allez, je vais te donner un médicament qui va te faire dormir un peu, tu en as besoin et plus tu dors moins il te touchera pour l'instant. Je suis sincèrement désolé que cela te sois tomber dessus, tu viens d'entrer dans un endroit tellement dangereux et.. tu n'es pas prête d'en sortir.

Mais il avait dit qu'il allait m'aider ! Comment ça il est désolé _? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses à la con ! _

-Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider.. Je veux partir, je vous en prie ! Dis-je tandis qu'il était déjà en train de m'administrer ce fameux médicament. Je le suppliai du regard mais je crois que j'avais réellement envie de dormir, même si je plongeai de nouveau dans l'inconnu.

Les dernières choses que je senti sont ses bras qui me soulevai de cette table froide et désagréable.

_PDV d'Edward_

Elle était enfin endormie, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se vider devant moi sur cette table. Après l'avoir emmené dans ma chambre, je l'avais posé sur le lit et bien couverte afin qu'elle se repose un peu, parce que franchement elle avait l'air à bout. Je décidai d'aller voir Laurent, cette fois il était allé beaucoup trop loin avec cette pauvre fille.

- Laurent ! Criai-je alors une fois arrivé dans ce salon maudit que je trouvai tout simplement horrible. Cet endroit était vraiment détestable, je n'aimai pas être ici mais c'était le seul moyen de payer mes dettes et d'évitai à toute ma famille une guerre inutile.

- Quoi encore ? Répondit-il avec énervement apparemment il ne digère toujours pas mon comportement avec cette femme.

- Tu es allé trop loin, lui dis-je une fois que je fus arrivé devant le canapé ou il était assis comme une merde c'est le cas de le dire, cette pauvre femme est gravement malade fiche lui la paix et trouve en une autre ! Je te préviens que je vais prévenir père.

- Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec cette femme ? On s'en fou qu'elle soit malade ! Merde maintenant, je vais m'amuser avec elle et après tu en fera ce que tu veux mais il hors de question que je te la laisse, tu senti son sang ? Il est unique bordel ! Crois-moi que je vais en profiter et toi aussi, bon sang mais laisse toi un peu allé. Je te rappel que tu as des dettes et un engagement envers nous, Edward. Tu penses que Carlisle serait heureux de savoir que tu as tout fichu en l'air ?

- Laisse le en dehors de sa ! Quand notre maître, père, sera au courant de ça tu seras sévèrement puni, tu le sais, dis-je alors.

- Quand il aura senti son sang, il aura tellement envie d'y goûter qu'il me remerciera ! Dit-il à présent mort de rire juste devant moi.

- Elle ne mérite pas ça, et tu le sais. Murmurai-je sachant très bien que j'avais perdu la bataille de cette conversation. Malheureusement il avait totalement raison. Notre maître serait fasciné par cette femme et il s'en amusera lui aussi. Je préfère donc partir de cette pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre et voir si elle dormait toujours. Carlisle serait tellement déçu de moi si je gâchais tout pour une simple humaine, après tout elle n'était rien et je ne voulais pas que ma famille en paie les frais. Je devais me reprendre, et très rapidement.

_PDV de Bella_

Une nouvelle fois je me réveillai dans une pièce complètement différente, mais cette fois se fut plus agréable. J'étais dans un lit. _Oh ! _Dans un lit en sous vêtement dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Je me redressai tout doucement à cause de la douleur de mon corps et je me frottai les yeux tout en soupirant. La pièce était plutôt belle, dans les tons de marron, un peu ancien évidemment. Il y faisait plus chaud ce qui était bien agréable.

Quelques minutes après seulement, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Edward un peu différent, beaucoup plus renfermé et dur.

- C'est.. C'est toi qui m'as emmener ici.. ? J'ai dormi longtemps.. ? Murmurai-je de ma petite voix enroué. Je fronçai mes sourcils, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu as dormi quelques heures seulement. Tiens, me dit-il froidement en me balançant l'un de ses tee-shirt dessus.

- Quoi ? Mais.. Demandai-je une fois de plus.

- Enfile sa, et ferme là, dit-il aussi froidement que tout à l'heure alors qu'il reprend les chaîne que j'avais au tout début et là, la peur refit surface comme une bombe.

- NON ! Criai-je alors en reculant au fond du lit, morte de peur. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas, c'était juste horrible.

- Ferme là ! Je ne peux rien pour toi, tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloignai dans cette forêt maintenant tu la ferme. Dit-il presque énerver alors qu'il prend mes chevilles afin de les attacher une nouvelle fois. Ce fut de trop, mes larmes coulait sur mes joues et tout mon corps tremblait de peur. Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras puis il me jeta sur son épaule car je ne pouvais pas marcher à cause des chaînes, _au moins il ne me traîne pas comme l'autre abruti._ Comme je le pensais, je me retrouvai une fois de plus dans ce trou à rat, noir et il y faisait si froid. Je regardai autour de moi, avant de poser mon regard sur lui.

- Pourquoi.. ? Murmurai-je en pleure, couchée en boule sur le sol, tremblante. Je ne comprenais pas son changement d'attitude.

- Je suis un vampire et toi tu n'es qu'une humaine puérile. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis ici parce que j'ai un travail à faire, on vend des femmes ici à des hommes puissant, j'ai bientôt terminé et je pourrai enfin rejoindre ma famille ! Laurent souhaite se divertir avec toi, alors soit, dit-il sèchement alors qu'il attache mes chaînes au mur avec cette clé. _Il n'avait pas le choix._ Je voulais en savoir plus, bizarrement. Il avait l'air tout aussi torturé que moi mais pourtant, il n'inspirait que haine et désespoir.

- Mais .. Je suis malade.. Je vais mourir si je reste là. Je veux revoir ma famille, je vous en supplie.. Pleurai-je alors que mon front se pose sur le sol, tout était fini. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de sortir un jour d'ici, j'allai mourir dans cet endroit.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais c'est terminé. Je ne peux rien faire. Dit-il presque avec compassion alors qu'il sortit de cette pièce sans plus aucun mot ni regard pour moi. Il avait raison, pourquoi il aiderait une femme comme moi, une humaine ? C'était un vampire comme les autres. _Un monstre._


End file.
